Secret Life
by Stupid Froggy
Summary: One man dead. A mysterious voice and an endless blood trail. Protoman is slowly loosing control over himself. There's no easy way out.
1. Martin

There was a shiver in the middle of the night. A voice. A chilling voice in his ear. Destroy him. He's in your way. It kept repeating. Blues found himself in a black and white room painted red. Splotches of red all across the floor. Streaming from his victim's arms. He screamed and tried to yell for help. It was all for naught. He'd broken the man. He was screaming begging for mercy. Protoman simply just smirked and shot his blast. Right through the chest. The man suddenly got quiet and passed out from lack of blood. He stopped breathing in that instant. Protoman snickered and climbed out the window into the night. It was then that Protoman opened his eyes.

When he'd opened them he was inside of his room. The house was quiet as usual except for the heat system that was on. Protoman felt his head. For some reason he'd went to sleep with his armor on except for his helmet which was tossed on the floor. His scarf was practically strangling him. He threw in on the dresser and laid back down. His head was killing him. The armor felt heavier than usual. It was the second time that there was a dream like that one. He could remember the dream in intense detail. It haunted him throughout the day. Protoman was a realist who deemed himself too old to be having murderous nightmares. Protoman shook it off. He got up and turned on the Tv a bit tired of it being quiet in the house for some reason he'd felt alone. So Protoman went in the bathroom. When he'd looked in the mirror to observe how horrid his hair looked...he noticed something...there was a slash cut on his face...where did it come from? Protoman thought back to last night.

He'd did his regular rounds around the city making sure no scumbag got past the law. There wasn't anything...really off about it. In fact he could remember returning home. What could've scratched his face? Suddenly there was a flash in his mind about a man. Some pretencious bitch ass man. He'd had a knife...but Protoman couldn't really remember a time when he used it. The more Blues tried to remember the encounter...the more it was fuzzy. Protoman eventually just put it at the back of his mind. The face cut was nothing...It would go away.

Protoman undressed to find even more of those little scratches. They were on his arms, chest and legs. Harder and harder protoman tried to remember. Nothing...now he couldn't even remember the man's face. Protoman was silently freaking out to himself as he got in the shower. He sat and thought for a second. The more he thought the less he remembered. Until finally he just gave up. Shit happens. He'd get over it. Scars would heal...where's a E-tank when you needed one? In the kitchen. After putting on different clothes Protoman grabbed an E-tank and sat down on the couch and looked at the television. The news lady was talking about some crazy courtroom drama about some dude named Apollo Justice punching out this Prosecutor named Blackquill. Protoman slightly laughed at this. The media always had some stuff to say about the court room...but it was the first time this dude came up. He looked a bit young to be a lawyer...Protoman had always pictured lawyers as old smug men. But hey the sterotype had to be broken eventually. Suddenly there was a change in the news pace. The man on the news spoke.

" A man named Xavier Pain found dead inside of his apartment last night. He was found with horrible knife marks all on his skin. The cause of death seems to be a plasma blast from an unknown blaster. We're currently investigating this...apparently lots of neighbors of the victim called into the police in concern. A suspect has not been confirmed." The newsman said. Protoman leaned back into his chair until suddenly they showed a picture of the man. In which then Protoman almost did a spit take. That was the man. The man with the knife last night. Memories came pulsing back into his mind. Suddenly Protoman's energy core started aching. He'd done it...the dream was real. No it couldn't be real. Those were the thoughts going through Protoman's head.

He'd taken a human life...a human life for what purpose? The man was a scumbag who thought it was a good idea to try and rape women in the night. Yes it was all perfectly coming back to Blues. How the whole incident had gone.

Flash back time.

It was about 1:23 am at night. The fall wind was crisp in the air. Suddenly per usual there was scream of terror that could be heard about a block away in monstropolis. Protoman dashed to the incident at hand. There it was. A man pinning a woman to a wall threatening to cut off her face if she didn't co-operate. It made Protoman sick. He got out his blaster. The woman started screaming more and more for help as she saw him. The man threw the woman against the brick wall knocking her out. The woman was out cold. The man had charged at Protoman and. Blues blocked his first attack while answering with an uppercut. The man was knocked back then he cracked his knuckles. He spoke.

"Oh my...you're a robot aren't you...I've got just the fix for you youngman." The man said as he pulled out some strange device with a red button the top of this.

"What the hell is that?" Protoman asked outloud as he ran towards the man blaster already to go. The man just smugly smirked and suddenly everything went back for protoman. He'd waken up to the sound of a saw. His helmet was off and he could smell a wood burning smell. Like matches.

"Ah so you've woken up?" The man said. Protoman didn't respond instead he looked around the room observing what was happening. Okay so there was a can of oil. Matches, a saw...that awkward button which caused his demise. A gun on the counter and various small knives. Protoman had also determinded he was strapped to a chair. It was then that Protoman spoke.

"So I'm guessing you're not the average rapist huh?" Protoman said with a smirk. The man laughed.

"Your right. I'm also a activist against your kind. So I plan to dismantle you and sell your parts for money. But before then...I'll make you feel some things." The man said.

"Feel some things? That's a new one. Okay first things first. Eat a pimple covered dick. Two, I'll give you one last chance to surrender before I get up from these restraints. Three, the hell man? Seriously?" Blues said outright. The man's face went blank. But then he smiled.

"Oh we've got a kid with a mouth huh?...well lets just see how you like a dozen small cuts all over your body." The man said as he grabbed a knife off the floor and cut protoman's face. Then he proceeded going down all of his body leaving all of these small cuts. Protoman wouldn't give him the satisfaction of an "Ouch" He sat there and took it as he thought of a way to escape. He felt like slapping himself when he realized that he could blast he way out of this. Suddenly Protoman started rapidly shoot. He got out of the chair and that was when his vision got clouded. Suddenly the man grabbed the button again and pressed it. Protoman shook inside of his skin feeling his energy core burn inside of him. Suddenly after that it all felt like a dream sequence. That was when the voice started.

"Kill him. He's worthless. He's in your way." It repeated over and over. Protoman could guess what happened after that.

Protoman having recalled everything abruptly turned the TV off and slumped down into the couch more and more. For the first few minutes he had refused to believe himself. But sighing finally he accepted it. He killed a man. He shot a man down. Killed him in cold blood. If word ever got out that he'd done something like that...human's would never trust machines again. Well at least the humanoid kind. This was bad. Protoman felt himself shaking as he had a flash back on the whole incident. What drove him to do that anyways? He was calm cool and collected...no way he'd go that far. If his memory was anything to go by this wasn't some accident. Now because of it...a man was dead, there were scars and an unsolved mystery...what was that voice.

Why was it here. It plagued him. Suddenly Protoman heard something.

"_So you've finally noticed me. Now that you have I don't think I'll leave you anytime soon. Blues_." It spoke.

"Don't say that name." Protoman said suddenly to no on in particular.

"_Why does it make you feel? Listen to me. I know everything. I know all about you Blues. I know what you do. I know how you feel and what you want. But don't mistake me for yourself. I'm not you_." The voice said.

"Shut up. You don't know me. In fact I bet your just some cyber parasite screwing with me." Protoman said dryly.

"_You really are a child under all that façade you carry yourself around in all day aren't you? You need me. Do you know what would've happen to you last night. Of course you do. You're a smart guy. You'd be dead and dismantled probably being auctioned off right about now. But I saved you. You owe me a dept_." The voice said. Protoman's eyes widened. What the hell was this? Why was this happening to him? There was no way in hell he'd listen to this strange voice from the depths of hell.

"_Blues I can read your thoughts. Trust me. Even if you don't. I have other ways. Don't make me use them. It will hurt you_." The voice said. Blues just scowled.

"Fuck that. I don't have to deal with this." Protoman said as he got up from his position on the couch. He grabbed his scarf and put on shoes and started heading out of the door. He would go to Dr. Wily to get checked out. This obviously wasn't normal. Like hell someone else was going to die because of this parasite that was invading his mind. Suddenly almost on his way out Protoman stopped in his tracks. His body couldn't move. He was stuck. No matter how hard he tried to move he stayed in the same position. The voice spoke.

"_I can control you by force or we can get along and you can obey me. Your choice Blues_." The voice said. Protoman felt disgust at how gently the voice said his name. Protoman struggled and struggled but there was still no movement. He didn't respond for about a minute when the voice spoke again.

"_If you just listen to me everything will be fine_." The voice said.

"Who are you." Protoman said calmly not wanting to show any weakness.

"_My name is Martin_." The voice answered.

"Why are you here?" Blues asked.

"_I'm here to stop The event from happening_." The voice said simply

"What's the event."

"_I can't tell you. But you have to listen to me. The first one is on the list we have to go_." The voice said.

"What are you talking about." Protoman said feeling tired of asking all these questions and getting barely any answers.

"_Why none other than Kalinka Cossack_." The voice said. This alarmed Protoman.

"Explain now." Protoman said sternly.

"_No need to get all worked up over your little girlfriend_." The voice said.

"She's not my girlfriend." Protoman said in direct response.

"_Yeah keep telling yourself that_." The voice said.

"_At approximately 12:06 am tonight all her red blood will be splattered across her bedroom floor_."

"Why?" Protoman dared to ask.

"_Because at 12:01 am Skullman will become rouge. As you already know Dr. Cossack is away from the Cossack residence. Leaving little Kalinka all alone and unprotected_." The voice said. Protoman clenched his fist. He couldn't take a chance. There was no way in hell he wouldn't go check this out. Even if it was just a false alarm. He'd never let something like that happen to Kalinka. She was one of the few friends he could depend on. Practically the only human besides Dr. Wily...and sometimes Dr. Light that he could trust.

"_Your thoughts are so juvenile. So you're going to listen to me because your worried about the damsel in distress? Good. What ever makes your boat float_." The voice said. Protoman didn't answer. Instead he thought and thought about all the things that had just happened.

Suddenly a time and date flashed in his mind. 9/27/20XX. Just then everything went black.

To be continued.

* * *

**So yeah. This story...how it came about your wondering...? Well lets just say I listened to Soft Cell too long for a certain time. Lets go with that.**

**So man did anyone read those recent Megaman comics? Shit got too real with that Ra moon stuff. Realest classic Megaman shit I have ever read. I can't wait for the 17th when the next issue comes out. Anyways. This story is 5 chapters and it shall be done by the end of the week. (I hope) Anyways... yeah.**

**DUN DUN DUUUNNN WHAT WILL HAPPEN TO KALINKA WHO THE HELL IS TALKING TO PROTOMAN OR IS HE JUST FAWKING CRAZY? WHAT IS THIS NEW EVENT? FIND OUT IN CHAPTER TWO...**


	2. What?

When Protoman awoke there was darkness. He was outside he could hear a breeze got through the air. He was fully armored. He could tell he was somewhere high up and the crisp fall wind was blowing in. Protoman could feel himself laying on cool glass. He got up carefully clutching his head. He looked around and realized something. He was on top of the Cossack's roof. From the top of the see through roof you could see Kalinka sitting on her bed reading some magazine with headphones on. Looking completely content with the world. Protoman suddenly realized why he'd been brought here. That was when the voice spoke one more.

"_I've brought you here. It's approximately 11:59 Pm. You have 7 minutes to save her.I've brought you here. It's approximately 11:59 Pm.I won't control your actions. This is your choice_." said Martin.

"Are you sure?" Was all Protoman got out while still watching Kalinka finding it hard to imagine anything horrible happening to her. Protoman clutched his fist wondering how he should approch this...maybe if he made it seem like a casual visit.

"_As sure as the sun. Hurry. You only have 6 minutes_." Martin said. Protoman was skeptical. But he couldn't chance it. He'd never want to see someone get hurt because he simply wasn't there to help. It'd haunt him for the rest of his existance. Especially if it was Kalinka. He'd never live it down. So without answering the voice, Protoman climbed the side of the building. Then he grabbed on to the window ceil inside of Kalinka's room and knocked. Kalinka still had on her headphones so she didn't notice his knocking. Protoman facepalmed. That girl was going to get herself killed listening to music one of these days...hopefully not today. Protoman fiddled with the window finding that it was unlocked and safely made it inside of the room. He landed and suddenly Kalinka looked up in shock that Protoman was randomly in her room.

She took off her headphones. She looked up at Blues pretty confused. Her face slightly went red for a moment. Protoman tried to open his mouth to explain but then he stopped realizing that he couldn't just say "Hey gurl wazzup see you're gonna get killed in some minutes so I came to save you so yeah" There had to be another way to explain himself. Things were looking pretty odd at this point. They were sitting in silence. Protoman had to admit. It was creepy as hell to just drop into someone's house like that. Especially when your fully armored. He wondered the things that were going through her mind. After a few seconds had passed Kalinka spoke.

"So. Why didn't you use the front door like regular people?" Kalinka said breaking the awkward. Protoman knew this question was coming. There had to be some answer that would make sense.

"I...er...well...you know what. I don't know." Protoman said simply as his mind went blank. The voice laughed inside of his head and spoke.

"Hah. Couldn't come up with an excuse huh?"

"Shut up." Protoman said outloud. Kalinka looked confused.

"Excuse me?" Kalinka said.

"Oh...erm...yeah ignore my odd tendencies. It's been a long day." Protoman sighed.

"Alright fair enough. So why'd you come? I know you like to pop up at completely random but something seems off about you today." Kalinka said eyeing Protoman. Protoman sat down in the chair by Kalinka's desk.

"Well do you want me to be honest? Or do you want a satisfying story?" Protoman asked. Kalinka shook her head.

"Don't patronize me. I want to know everything."

"Alright so...don't judge me." Protoman started.

"Have I ever?" Kalinka asked.

"Well there was that one time with that sweater..." Protoman started. She threw a pillow at him.

"That sweater was completely ugly. It looked like fruity pebbles. I had to say something." Kalinka said indifferently.

"Alright...Alright...but seriously though. Trust me." Protoman said.

"Ah okay. Hit me with what you've got." Kalinka said.

"In two minutes exactly Skullman will come in here and rip you limb from the limb." Protoman said casually.

"Oh okay...WAIT. What? How the hell do you know this?" Kalinka asked.

"I'm your fairy godmother child." Protoman said simply. Kalinka nudged him.

"No seriously." Kalinka said. Protoman just sighed.

"I'll tell you after this." Protoman said suddenly standing up as he could hear footsteps down the hall coming to the door. Kalinka watched him curiously. Protoman could hear the voice counting down the seconds...

"3...2...1. Fight." It said simply. As soon as it stopped a Skullman came bursting in the door and charged at Kalinka. Protoman caught Skullman's blaster with his hand and spoke.

"Skullman. Why're doing this?" Protoman insisted. Skullman didn't say anything. Skullman just growled back. Protoman sighed. Yep. He's gone rouge. Protoman got out his blaster and looked over at Kalinka.

"Now would be a good time to get in the closet." Protoman said with a smug tone. Kalinka scowled.

"Was that a joke?" Kalinka asked.

"Woman just get in the damn closet." Protoman said as he struggled a but with Skullman. Suddenly Skullman and Protoman broke apart. Skullman started rapidly shooting and Protoman just jumped over all his blasts and hits. Protoman was going for a Charge shot so if he could avoid him long enough he could just knock Skullman out and shut him down until Dr. Cossack got back to fix him. He honestly didn't want to kill Skullman. He knew the other Cossack bot's would want revenge for their bro and Protoman didn't have time for that shit.

Skullman continued attacking and Protoman continued dodging until his charge shot was ready. When it finally was he got a clean shot. Suddenly something stopped him.

"Finish him. Don't let him live. He'll infect the others." The voice said.

"What are you talking about. I can't." Protoman said to himself.

"Listen to me. Or I'll let him kill that girl. Kill him now." The voice said. Protoman struggled to regain control but it was for naught. It had taken over him. It was like a dream sequence. All Protoman could do is watched as Skullman was ripped apart. It was graphic there was oil and synthetic blood everywhere. Protoman could do nothing. It was like an out-of-body experience. All he could do is watch himself destroy. It could've been avoided. It could've been peaceful. All he had to do was knock him out. But suddenly things got out of his hands. Just like yesterday. Now they were in this strangers hands. Protoman could feel the animosity in the room as he saw himself rip apart Skullman until he was nothing. He suddenly glanced over to see Kalinka looking outside of the closet door with damp eyes on the verge of tears. Suddenly everything blacked out once again.

When he woke up He was standing near the closet door Kalinka was inside of. The was no sound. Protoman wasn't really sure what to say. Kalinka spoke first.

"Did you have to kill him?" She said. Much to Protoman's fear. There was no whimpering. There was no crying just straight talk. That was the worst when you were dealing with Kalinka. It meant some other emotion was being covered up with blankness. Protoman didn't speak.

"I...I know you saved me...but...ugh. I can't think right now." Kalinka said coming out of the closet.

"I'm sorry." Protoman said simply. There was nothing else he could say. Sure Dr. Cossack maybe able to rebuilt Skullman but he'd never be exactly the same. Kalinka's face was blank.

"Explain." Kalinka said in a low tone.

"What?" Protoman asked.

"You said you would after this was all over." Kalinka explained. Protoman sighed. This would be hard. As Protoman was about to offer an explaination. The voice spoke.

"_You can't tell her about me_." The voice said. Protoman shrugged it off.

"Alright I'm going to start from the beginning...I k-" Protoman said but suddenly stopped. Everything went black once more. The date flashed in his mind once more. 9/27/20XX.

When Protoman woke up he was inside of his apartment sitting on the couch. Helmet and armor still on. After confirming his surroundings Protoman looked around. He spoke outloud.

"Why did you do that?" Protoman asked the voice. It answered.

"_You can't tell anyone about me_." The voice said.

"Why not." Protoman said.

"_You'll die_." The voice answered.

"No I won't. This is clearly your weakness. But I will give you this. You were right. Kalinka was in danger. Thank you for helping me save her." Protoman said simply

"_Do you trust me now_." The voice asked.

"No. Either I'm fucking crazy or...your some sort of parasite. I don't believe your anything else." Protoman said sternly.

"_You'll come to believe soon enough_." The voice said.

"Martin is your name right? Do you have a last name? Or an origin?" Protoman asked curiously.

"_I can't tell you that just yet_." The voice answered.

"Until then I can't trust you. Especially if you're going to take advantage of my body."

"_You're so skeptical all the time. But I know the real you." The voice said._

"Don't give me all that mystical talk. If you truly know me then you know I don't believe in it." Protoman replied with snark.

"_Foolish boy. I don't need you. I already have your body. I'm only being nice. Because I like you. Don't tempt me_."

"You might as well. I don't want to co-exist with you. Do it. Kill me." Protoman said.

There was then silence.

"Exactly you can't." Protoman said smugly.

"_You're going to die_." The voice said.

"I've been ready to die since the day I found out about my energy core. You don't scare me." Protoman said.

"_This is your last chance. Stop_." The voice said sternly.

"Come at me. Parasite." Protoman said smugly.

"_Don't underestimate me_." The voice said. Suddenly there was an abrupt pain inside of Protoman like something was spitting from inside of him. Protoman had guessed this is what child-birth had felt like. Suddenly there was a dark figure in front of him as he writhed in pain. The voice was less echoes now that it was out in the open. It spoke. A shadow with a mask.

"I am Martin. I shall punish you for your insolence."

"What are you waiting for? You don't belong on this earth. It's a good day to die." Protoman said as he got up off the ground and got out his blaster. The shadow just laughed.

"Petulant child." It said. The struggle began.

Kalinka sat in her room confused at the things that had happened last night. Kalinka was worried for Protoman. He just got up and left not answering her question. Something must be wrong. So she dialed a number she never thought she would dial. Dr. Albert Wily.

To be continued.

* * *

**I didn't really like this chapter much. Not only is it short but I don't know maybe I'm just fussing because I'm tired. It'll get real next chapter. Like it always does in the middle of these things.**

**0kamiB1ue This world is the regular classic Megaman universe. The Megaman comic is amazing *^* I have some scans I can give you some of them over psn. Creepy stuff is creepy. Apollo *~***

**Anyways that's all I got. See ya next chapter. Which will be here tomorrow.**


	3. Frustration

As the shadowed masked figure performed his first attack Protoman instantly regretted fighting this dude. But he wouldn't show that. This bastard had to die right here and now. Honestly though Protoman was currently scared shitless. Why did this stuff only happen to him? Why didn't it happen to Bass? Because he was Protoman and only the realest shit happens to him. Protoman sighed as he started charging up his blaster. No matter how ridiculous this was, this guy couldn't live. That was obvious. Protoman went into action.

Suddenly there was a piercing voice.

"Your mine" It spoke. This time it sounded like autotune added to the creepy voice. Protoman would've laughed if this wasn't such a serious situation. The figure grew larger and the aura surrounding the mask started looking sharper and more pointed by the second. Where the hell was the Protoshield when you needed it? It his room of course... the walk between the rooms seemed even longer than usual now. Still he had to get over there. The shadow was bent on not letting him pass. The shots do nothing. No matter how many charge shots Protoman delivered. Still nothing not one reaction.

Protoman was getting frantic. He halfway just wanted to run out the house and run and run and just go hide under Megaman's bed. But he knew if he left this thing alone it would torment another soul or worse...mutate...urgh. Suddenly as Protoman blocked Martin's black spikes with various objects in his house and he ran more and more into his room there was a clattering on the floor beneath his feet. He looked down to see Tango. In all it's green glory. It meowed. Protoman felt like facepalming. The damn cat only does shows up when something went wrong. Yep this was a sign. Not a good one either. The struggle went on.

It was late in the night about 1:34 am. Kalinka decided she would go see Dr. Wily after getting off the phone with him. Dr. Wily said that it probably wasn't anything and she was just being a stupid girl usual. Instead of getting offended like she would've she just urged Dr. Wily to go check on him. So after a minute of arguing the old man agreed to it. Kalinka was on her way to skull fortress at night. She took one of her dad's cars that he left her the keys to for the time he was gone. When she arrived at Skull fortress Bass went on the security monitor and spoke.

"Oh it's you. Why the hell are you here? Won't your daddy be worried for ya? Go home." Bass said. Kalinka felt a vein pop in her head.

"I'm here to see Wily." She said simply ignoring his comment. Bass just smacked his lips.

"Go home kid." Bass said.

"Hell no. I've got a bad feeling about this. Let me in Bass. I swear to god if anything happens to Blues because you're being a dick, I will give you spam virus' so vile that you'll kill yourself by the end of the week." Kalinka said with a stern voice.

"Wait...wait...something's wrong with Proto-creep?" Bass said slightly concerned. He opened the door then.

"Glad you opened the door before you got over your tsudereness and developed feelings." Kalinka said. Bass just scowled.

"So what's wrong with him anyways?"

"He's being wierd. Like he straight up killed Skullman. After predicting that Skullman would come in and kill me. Which was about to happen. But he stopped it. Then he just randomly started acting different." Kalinka started.

"What do you think he's going maverick or something?" Bass asked.

"No...but I think there's something wrong here. I can feel it." Kalinka said.

"Alright...I want to come along though...I mean it's not like I'm worried or anything...about that creep..." Bass started. Kalinka shushed him.

"Your Tsundere is showing." Kalinka said with a smirk. Bass just made another scowl. Soon they were in the mad doctor's lab. Dr. Wily spoke.

"Ah you actually came. This must be serious. I'll bring a few tools and then we can get going." Dr. Wily said.

"Thank you Sir." Kalinka said.

"But there's someone else that should probably be here if something is so-called wrong with Proto."

"Who?" Kalinka asked.

"Metalman of course." Dr. Wily said. Kalinka

"Oh. I thought you were going to say Megaman." Bass said.

"Pffft. No. No body is trying to see that little blue bitch." Dr. Wily said to Bass. Bass laughed.

"So where's is Metal anyways?" Bass asked.

"Already outside probably." Wily replied.

"Okay let's get going." Kalinka said.

"Hey can we get ice cream on the way back?" Bass asked suddenly.

"Hell no." Dr. Wily answered quickly. Kalinka chuckled.

Metalman was outside. He was literally chilling on a ledge on top of a building joining the crowd when they were all about to get in the same car and leave. He got in and sat next to Bass in the back seat while Wily and Kalinka were in the front. The drive was an awkward one. No one said a word and Bass tried to break the silence but it really didn't work in all honestly.

They were simply a group of people who should never be in the same car with each other. When they rolled up to Protoman's apartment building they all got out the car quickly and knocked on the door. A calm regular Protoman opened the door slightly confused at what people were doing at his house. He spoke.

"So why're you guys here?" Protoman asked in a casual tone.

"Nothing...just checking on you...can we come in?" Kalinka asked.

"Sure." Protoman said. They all quietly came in and sat down on Protoman's couch no one spoke it was still awkward.

"So...erm...ya feeling okay Proto-creep." Bass asked

"Why would you call me that. I thought we were friends." Protoman said genuinely.

"What. Dude. We have a back and forth banter thing." Bass said.

"Hey Blues, you alright man?" Metalman asked.

"Ha sorry. I was just confused as why a good friend like you would say that." Protoman said.

"Your not protoman. Who the hell are you?" concluded.

"What's wrong with you doctor? I'm fine." Protoman said.

"Pffft. Alright new hypothesis. Some awkward parasite has taken over Protoman. Pin him down and take him to the lab." Dr. Wily said calmly.

Just then a non -protoman voice came out of protoman.

"Looks like I'll have to get rid of you all first." It said.

"Oh shit." Metalman said.

"Ain't no body got time for no paranormal shit." Bass said. Kalinka was getting paranoid.

"You guys better swing on this guy before you get the parasite too." Dr. Wily commanded.

"Alright...fine...this is for you Proto-Creep." Bass said getting out his blaster.

"Pfft. So tsundere." Metalman said taking out his metal blades.

Kalinka and Dr. Wily stepped back a bit and headed near the door. There was this weird black aura coming out of Protoman and a horrid smirk in which none of them ever seen. Suddenly he sprung into action. Bass and Metalman lunged forward. Metalman started rapid throwing Metalblades while Protoman just dodged and dodged. Bass was throwing out charge shot after charge shot. Eventually one hit Protoman and he stopped for a second and cursed.

"If you do that I think you'll damage this poor fellows body." Protoman said. Bass just looked upset and Metalman sighed.

"Wait. Just grab him. I'll take care of the rest." Dr. Wily said.

"You sure old man?" Bass asked.

"Yes." Wily answered. With one more nod they were off trying to capture Protoman. Bass kept rapidly shooting to distract Protoman while Metalman went on his other side still attacking but looking for an opening point. Eventually the opening point was found and Protoman was restrained by Metalman. Dr. Wily ran over and looked on the back of Protoman neck to see his program box that was hidden away most of the time. Protoman was still struggling around and around trying to find a way out. Metalman however had a firm grasp on him. Kalinka watched with hopeful eyes feeling slightly useless but honestly there was not much she could do. She felt like that annoying female character that is just there for motivation and in the end something happens to them for a split second. Dr. Wily typed in the code and suddenly Protoman shut off.

"Alright. Carry him to the car. Lets take him back to the lab." Dr. Wily said.

"Are you going to tell Dr. Light about this?" Metalman asked curiously.

"No. Thomas will just try to intercede." Wily answered.

"I suppose so...I bet no one will even notice his absence" Bass said.

"Whatever lets just get out of here before some cops see us dragging out a unconscious teenage boy." said.

"Right." Kalinka , Bass and Metalman replied.

They were off into the night with unconscious Protoman. What horrors it would be when he awoke. Dr. Wily was in deep thought. The parasite...where had it come from...if it was even a parasite...There were so many questions and so little answers. How much longer before everything comes together?

To be continued.

* * *

**This was a short chapter again. But I want this story to get finished because I got an idea for another fic that'll be longer than 5 chapters. So this people will die in the next chapter. Just saying. Erm what else...It'll be bad. I'm sleeeepy...Yeah it's time for me to stop typing.**

**Peace next chapter tomorrow.**


	4. Torch

Awkwardly and swiftly Dr. Wily, Kalinka and Bass and Metalman moved through the night back to skull fortress. It was a bit awkward having Blues knocked out in the back seat. There was awkward idle conversation about how they just nabbed a teenage boy. There were many a kidnapping jokes in the car that night. When they got up to skull fortress they hurried up and went inside seeing as how no one was guarding the door. Kalinka had looked at the time. It was about 3:35 am. She was getting sleepy but she fought off the sleep with pure anxiousness. Dr. Wily began examining Protoman quickly as he plugged him into the mainframe computer.

"Doc...did you find anything?" Bass asked.

"Yes. It's everywhere. Come take a look." Dr. Wily said with a huge grin. Bass and Kalinka looked walked over and looked while Metalman still lingered in the corner. They flinched at the sight of it.

"Oh my god..." Kalinka said as she gasped.

"Damn." Bass said. As Bass looked there was a black ink like substance all inside of Protoman's software. It looked like ink if they were to describe it down to a word. Dr. Wily was both fascinated but both scared at the situation. But all in all the best thing Wily thought they should do is remove the stuff from inside of Protoman and seal it in something reliable and then do some tests on the matter to see where and why it came from. Dr. Wily had a hunch. It was some sort of diverse life form from some type of somewhere that wasn't here. The questions however are deep. How the heck did Protoman come across this parasite and how exactly did he get it? More over...does Protoman remember anything any important. Dr. Wily had a bad feeling about the whole situation.

Dr. Wily poked at the substance with a small wrench. It made a sort of hissing noise. They had to get that gunk out of Protoman and fast it looked like it was reacting...maybe it had a weakness? Sunlight? No that was hoping for too much but it was still good to try.

"Bass...turn on the UV Lights." Dr. Wily said. Bass nodded and ran over to the control panel for the lab and turned them on. It was bright so Kalinka covered her eyes. Dr. Wily noticed this and handed her sunglasses along with a pair for him. Putting them on Dr. Wily noticed it was reacting completely differently than he thought. The black substance was rising up as if it had been awakened. Dr. Wily ran and turned off the UV lights quickly. The substance started coming out of Protoman by itself. Dr. Wily knew that this couldn't be good. Bass got out his blaster and Metalman the blades. Dr. Wily clicked the emergency button and robot masters came running in. Kalinka saw a blaster on the counter and started shooting at the parasite with it along with Bass and Metalman.

The ink parasite matter at this point had already started making itself a body. A few robot masters came to help. upon seeing the object. They shot and shot at the parasite but it still kept forming. Dr. Wily knew he had fucked up. This was bad. Dr. Wily closed off the door to the lab when he saw that the body was done forming. Dr. Wily's eyes grew wide when he saw what had formed.

It was an exact copy of Protoman. slowly gaining color more and more from its pitch black roots. The robot masters stopped shooting out of confusion. Dr. Wily knew right then and there they couldn't let that shit escape. No way they were going to ask that little blue bitch for help. All those things were running through Dr. Wily's head at that point. Suddenly at the pause the parasite spoke.

"You can't destroy me. Petty things...why did you sever our bond?" The shadow replica asked. No one wanted to answer. Suddenly another question came.

"What the fuck are you!?" Kalinka asked shooting more at the replica. The shadow smirked.

"That doesn't hurt me girl. How about I show you how it feels to be shot at." The shadow said charging up the blaster and then letting the shot out.

"Crap." Bass said pushing Kalinka out-of-the-way. Bass got hit with that charge shot but he was okay. For some reason it didn't really hurt like a charge shot too. Perhaps the copy was just cosmetic. Bass knew that if he'd really felt one of Protoman's charge shots he'd probably have a dent or a hole somewhere...but nothing. Just a small pain. He wasn't as strong.

"Doc. He's weak. We just need to find a way to attack him." Bass said out loud. Dr. Wily nodded. The shadow laughed.

"You fools can't ever defeat me." It said.

"Oh I wouldn't be so sure. Weakling." Dr. Wily said.

"What the hell Doc...why're you provoking him when we're losing...?" Bass scolded. Dr. Wily sighed.

"I was trying to be cool Bass. Why can't I be cool for once Bass?" Dr. Wily slightly whined.

"Doc. You're a cool old dude. But please...think of something so we can fix this." Bass said sternly.

"You make it sound easy."

"What if we turned off the lights completely. Since UV rays helped him darkness might make him weak." Metalman said.

"Do it." Dr. Wily said in a quick tone. Kalinka was closest to the switch she turned off all the lights.

"NOW EVERYBODY GO HAM SHOOT EVERYTHING." Bass yelled. They did just that. Kalinka turned back on the lights. There was no shadow parasite to be seen. Everyone started panicing.

"Shit,Shit,Shit,SHIT." Bass cursed.

"Very colorful Bass." Metalman said.

"I can't believe this." Kalinka said with a sigh.

"All of you shut up." Dr. Wily said. Then suddenly the glares in the room went to Dr. Wily.

"Let's turn on Protoman and ask him some much-needed questions." Dr. Wily said calmly. The glares turned away then. The access robot masters left the 4 alone. Protoman was still on the table with his chest open. Dr. Wily walked over to the table and closed the compartment and pressed the switches on the back of his neck. Suddenly Protoman shot up from the table and looked around. He calmed down when he saw the people around him. He sighed.

"I'm sorry." Protoman said out loud for everyone to hear. This took them all by suprise.

"Why're you sorry Blues?" Kalinka asked.

"Proto-creep better be sorry." Bass said with a glare. Protoman just looked at Bass with unamusement.

"Well I can only assume you had to fight the random creepy parasite dude right?" Protoman said looking at everyone.

"So you know about him?! What is he or it or whatever?"

"I have no idea. All I know that it's some awkward thing that started talking to me on the nigth I..." Protoman stopped in his tracks. Had he really want to tell them that he'd killed a human? Protoman realised who was all in the room. The only person that would probably care would be Kalinka...Dr. Wily probably wouldn't give two shits. Bass wouldn't either...Metalman...Protoman couldn't always figure him out. He decided to tell them.

"The night you what? Dude out with it...are you hiding your secret stripping career or something?" Bass said.

"No. Keep dreaming." Protoman answered.

"Honestly I could see you doing that if you couldn't pay your bills." Metalman said as he started imaging it.

"Blues would never do something like that. He's too proud." Kalinka said with a look of disapproval.

"Anyways. It appeared on the night killed a man. His name was Xavier Pain." Protoman said.

"Oh. Well. erm...Why'd ya kill him?" Bass asked Protoman.

"Well the parasite took control of me for the first time then." Protoman answered.

"Did it just go after him? Or were you endanger or something?" Dr. Wily asked.

"I was. The dude kidnapped me after I tried to stop his rape attempt. Then after finding out I was a robot he wanted to dismantle me and sell my parts...after torturing me...At least that's what I think his plan was." Protoman said while remembering the thing.

"So when exactly did it come out...and did the guy do anything ya know "wierd."?" Dr. Wily asked.

"Erm...well he got out his odd red button thing... and pressed it and then I passed out. That's how he kidnapped me in the first place." Protoman explained.

"Alright. It all makes sense." Dr. Wily said.

"What?"

"Yeah. That switch is actually an illegal device called "The scrambler." It was made by an under ground syndicate with dark matter from Duo's planet. It was deemed illegal and all of the switches were supposed to be destroyed. I think that dark matter got in with your complex programming and made that disaster." Dr. Wily said.

"Alright so how do we stop it?" Protoman asked.

"You're the only one that can kill it." Dr. Wily said looking at Protoman.

"Why?" Protoman asked.

"It's apart of you. If you get it back into your body and carry it back to the lab I can completely killed it with the mainframe computer here." said.

"Well damn." Protoman said with a sigh.

"But that doesn't explain something. How does it have personality?" Kalinka asked suddenly.

"And why did it have a goal." Protoman asked..well more like demanded.

"Kalinka...I have no idea and Blues...please explain." Dr. Wily said rubbing his temples in irritation.

"Well it told me that I had to help it until September 27th of this year. I had to go and protect and or kill a list of people. He never shared the list. Just said them off at random. Then if I would refuse he'd take over my body." Protoman said.

"Interesting. DId he say anything else?" Dr. Wily asked.

"He said his name was Martin...? I don't know if that helps." Protoman said.

"Oh wow. New theory." Dr. Wily said.

"Alright. Shoot." Bass said.

"Martin was one of the code names for one of the men who developed the dark matter." Dr. Wily said.

"Soooo...?" Kalinka asked.

"Well. They died making the dark matter. So if he died wouldn't he want to get rid of all his enemies and help his allies even in death?" Dr. Wily said.

"Wait a sec...So you're telling me that a disturbed parasite that came from the aftermath of the shock is trying to get revenge and help his allies?" Protoman asked.

"Yes." Dr. Wily said.

"Well the old man is normally right so I believe him. Especially with all the shit I've seen today." Bass said.

"I just want to know what's up with the date he mentioned." Protoman said.

"What if that's when he'll fade away. Dark matter expires eventually. It's not imperishable. Maybe he knows his time limit." Dr. Wily said.

"Alright. I get that...but...can't we just let him go loose and just be lazy and let Dr. Light and little blue kid deal with this?" Bass said.

"As much as I want to...no. I'm about 100% sure it'll come back for Blues once it realises it's weaker now." Dr. Wily said.

"So how're we going to kill it?" Kalinka asked.

"Well you're going to go home after this...but We're going to kill it by trapping it and letting it go past the date it claims everything has to be done. What was it again?" Dr. Wily asked.

"The 27th." Protoman answered.

"See there we go. Solid plan. Now get out of here kids I'm tired as hell." Dr. Wily said.

"We all know we're not going to sleep." Protoman said with a smirk.

"Yeah you're just going to work on Zero again." Bass said.

"When will he be finished anyways?" Metalman asked suddenly out of the blue. Protoman jumped because he completely forgot that Metalman was in the room.

"Pffft. years on years." Dr. Wily said waving the kids out.

"Alright just don't work yourself to death old man." Protoman said as he started waking out.

"Proto-Creep it's a bit dangerous to go home by yourself." Bass said.

"Yeah let me drive you Blues."

"Blues..." Metalman.

"Wow. You guys really care...nah I don't need your sympathy. I'll just head home by myself." Protoman shrugging everyone off. Kalinka scowled.

"I won't take no for an answer." She said as she yanked him by the scarf and pulled him out the door along with her.

"Well she's got us beat..." Metalman said with a sigh.

"Pffft. gaaaaaaay" Bass said as he walked away. Metalman threw a blade at Bass' back. Bass however just kept walking.

"He wants the Proto-D." Metalman said. Bass turned around and looked at Metalman with a deathglare

Metalman laughed. Bass just walked away with no comment to keep his dignity.

"He probably has a scrap-book of just Protoman." Metalman said out loud. Dr. Wily laughed in the background.  
Metalman walked out the lab with a smirk. Protoman reluctantly got drove home by an aggressive Kalinka. Scarf abuse level :7

Everyone got their rest for the night. Today was something...but when they'd wake up tomorrow it'd be a nightmare.

To be continued.

* * *

**Them proto-panties. *^*. Welp that's enough out of me. I'll go work on the next chapter while I'm still alive.**


	5. Potential

When Protoman woke up there were sirens ringing on the outside of his house and a loud door bang. Protoman shot up from his bed. This was bad really bad. There was no reason why this should be happening. Unless his little doppelgänger did some horrid deeds last night. Which meant it looked like Protoman himself had done them. Shit. This was bad. Protoman got up and grabbed his helmet and his blaster really quick. There was no way in hell that he was going to get arrested for random shit he didn't do. Hell no. Just as Protoman was about to make his exit after running around the house grabbing his shied and other necessary armor parts a cop suddenly busted in the door. Protoman sighed. The cop aimed his weapon at Protoman. Protoman put his hands in the air calmly.

"So you're thinking about running aren't you scum?!" The cop said.

"Pffft. Well yeah. If the cops randomly pop up and bang on your door you're obviously doing something wrong." Protoman said with sarcasm.

"Shut up you piece of scum. I joined the force to take down scum like you." The cop said. Protoman suddenly laughed.

"Scum like me? Pretty sure I was saving the city a couple of days ago. Besides. I've done more than "The force" will ever do. You guys are some dead beats." Protoman said with a shrug. The police officer got irritated and shot Protoman. But with regular bullets it only hurt like a punch. Protoman just looked at the cop confused.

"You mad?" Protoman said as he waved his goodbye and jumped out of the near by window. He swiftly transformed the Proto shield into the Protojet and flew off into the sky. He could hear the cop yell as he went off into the distance. Protoman got a kick out of it. But now wasn't the time to be laughing to himself. Protoman had to go find his doppelgänger and get him back to the lab. Just like Dr. Wily said yesterday. He was sure that the parasite would come back to him...but if he didn't the whole plan would go bad. So Protoman decided that he would go around the city looking for the creature while he only had murder on his record. God forbid anything else be on there.

Protoman clicked on his helmet to send a signal out to Dr. Wily. Wily picked up extremely quick.

"You already know the news don't you?"

"Sort of...care to explain?" Protoman asked.

"Well...since I can only assume you've been sleeping...there were 7 murders. You're the prime suspect. They even have a folder of the parasite doppelgänger exiting."

"Well someone's been busy." Protoman responded with a sigh.

"You realize you can't show your face anywhere right? Dr. Wily said.

"Shit...do you think Dr. Light Roll and Megaman seen it?" Protoman asked suddenly realizing the seriousness of it all.

"Probably. I saw that on CNN."

"Oh god..." Protoman said with a facepalm.

"But that's for you to worry about after you stop this guy." Dr. Wily said.

"Your right Doc. Any leads to where he might be?"

"Either he's looking for you or he's killing off another mob boss."

"I'll check in a dark alley then."

"Sound like a plan. Do you want Bass or somebody to come and help."

"No it's cool. I'm not really in the mood to banter back and forth smugly. " Protoman said with a smirk.

"Alright. Good Luck Blues. Don't fuck up." Dr. Wily said as he turned off his side of the call. Protoman turned off his communicator and went to the absolute worst side of Monstropolis he could think of. The radioactive slums. They were in fact slightly radioactive. Not much but enough to bar citizens off and tell them to never enter that area. It was mostly robots working to rebuild that side of the area. Protoman in his 4 years living alone in the city knew that this area meant three things : Drugs wars, Gangs and Hookers. He'd learned all three the hard way while trying to help people in the night. Protoman was 100% sure that if this guy planned to get revenge on Mob bosses around here this would be the place.

Landing Protoman got off his Protojet changing it back into his shield. He put it on his back and walked forward. As he walked on he came across the ideal dark alley he saw a trail of men leading to a door. Yep this was probably it. Protoman got out his blaster. He knew he'd probably be fighting in less than 3 minutes. Protoman walked down the alley. There was a man still alive screaming in pain. The man looked up when he heard foot steps in hope. But when he looked up all he saw was the face of his oppressor. Protoman. He felt pity for the man. But seeing his condition there was no way to help. It was it for him. Protoman walked away fast. Saving the man fear.

Protoman sighed. That bastard would have to pay. Not only for being an annoying pest and slandering his reputation. But for messing up these peoples' lives. Sure they weren't the best people ever. Sure those people killed other people. But those people killed people because they had mouths to feed, kids to raise. Child support to pay. The struggle was real for these people. Protoman felt for them. He'd get vengence for them. Protoman found a door to a building at the end of the alley. When he touched the door knob Protoman heard a very manly scream. Yep this was definitely it.

Opon hearing that Protoman busted in the door. Blaster already charging. The doppelgänger of himself holding a man losing more blood by the second by the shirt dangling in the air. As soon as Protoman was seen. The Doppelganger dropped the man and spoke to Protoman.

"So you've found me."

"Your time on this earth has ended." Protoman said not waiting for more chatting he ran towards the shadow. Blaster blazing anger even more. The Doppelganger charged up his blaster just as Protoman had. Protoman wasn't waiting for him to strike he let go the charge shot he had a direct hit to the Doppelganger the Doppelganger fell to the floor. Protoman shot two more charge shots. The Doppelganger cried out in pain.

"H-How're you doing this...? You couldn't hurt my other form...?" It said. Protoman just shook his head.

"That's where you made your mistake. Once your body became like mine. You can easily get hurt. Now look at you. On the floor wallowing in your remorse. I'm going to end you right here right now." Protoman said as he charged his blaster up to maximum. The shadow tried to stand but Protoman just kept him on the floor with his foot. When Protoman realised the charge shot the shadow got knocked out and became unconscious. Protoman didn't stop there. For one moment he thought of all the people who died in this whole thing.

He shot once more. Then again. Then again. The shooting was rapid and it kept going until there was nothing but a pile of ink on the floor. Protoman back up and looked at the aftermath for a second. The more he thought the more he realised the whole thing was like a domino effect. First there was the man from the first night. Skullman and more and more the list went on. Protoman was now sure more than 17 people were dead now. It was all on him. He was going to be charged with it. What happens now? What would Dr. Light think? Probably 100x worse than he already does. Megaman wouldn't look up to him anymore. Probably would be out for his head. It would be impossible to explain the story to his family.

They'd abandon him. At least a few people knew the truth. Dr. Wily, Bass and Kalinka, Metalman and all the robot masters. It would be okay. That was when Protoman started to think more negatively. No it wouldn't be okay. He was in some deep shit. This was bad. guidance. guidance. He needed guidance.

There was only a few times in Protoman's life when he desperately needed to talk to someone. If it was a love problem he would always go call up Kalinka. If it was an internal body Problem he would call Dr. Wily. But this right here. Who would he call? No one would magically be able to help him clear his name. Protoman heard cop sirens in the background. He knew right then and there that it was time to high tail it out of here. Protoman took a snap shot of the crime scene just in case it was changed. He got on his Protojet and rode off. Leaving the dead parasite in his wake. It looked like Dr. Wily wouldn't have anything to examine.

As Protoman started to fly he realised something vital. There was no way in hell he could got back to his apartment now. No way in hell. There were probably cops. Hell he probably got evicted from all the commotion. Protoman sighed This sucked. After thinking up a few more scenarios the only place that seemed safe was skull fortress. The cops wouldn't dare go there. Not with all the robot masters there. Plus a man legally mad. It was the perfect hideout. At least for awhile. At best they would send Megaman. If Megaman came Protoman would give himself up. It wouldn't be worth it trying to fight with him. That never ends well.

Protoman sighed knowing it would happen. Megaman would come. He'd lock him up regardless of all the time they'd spent. All that brotherly time. Protoman sighed.

This was it.

Protoman jetted past a billboard. It said. "Wright anything talent agency." Protoman stopped in midair and looked at it closely. It the bottom left corner it said "Now Defending." Protoman smirked.

He remembered the news about that attorney punching out a prosecutor. Looks like he'd be giving him a call what was his name? It was something wierd. Apple? No.  
Justice something. Apollo Justice. It hit him. If anyone could get him out of this mess it would be that guy. Maybe there was hope. Maybe there wasn't. But he could try.

They say courts are where truth comes to light right? One can only hope.

The end.

* * *

**I didn't really like this one too much. But I'm confident about my next one. IT'S THE END. YES. I was planning to do this quicky...which I still sorta did...but...I got lazy. Like this chapter has been sitting on my computer for a bit. Anyways I've got a one-shot to finish then I'll start up another story. In like a day or two. **

**APOLLO JUSTICE X PROTOMAN. I REGRET NOTHING. NOTHING. WHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHA *Angry fans beat my ass***

**Y'all will get over it. Anyways. Peace.**


End file.
